For Queen and Country
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: Everyone knows the legend of Robin Hood, the outlaw who stole from the rich to give to the poor. But what happens when the legend is retold and placed in a modernised perspective? Well my dear Readers, here you shall discover the retold story of the legend. Read it and see how it unfolds.
1. Prologue: Introducing the Characters

**For Queen and Country**

**Introducing the Characters**

It was once stated by the producers creating the BBC production of Robin Hood that "deep in the heart of England, there lives a legend". However, if the legend of the outlaw who stole from the rich to give to the poor was to be modernized by placing the English legend in the alternate universe of MI-5, then the phrase in the opening titles would be slightly altered. Instead of the titles saying what was previously mentioned, the phrase would be "deep in the heart of London, there is a secret service". The job description of MI-5 is to protect Queen and country from unwanted threats.

To the personnel working for MI-5, the headquarters is known as The Grid, but to those who are enthralled by the legend, The Grid is known as Nottingham Castle. At the head of The Grid or Nottingham Castle as it is known, sits Harry Pearce. Within the walls of The Grid, he is known as Harry Pearce, Head of MI-5 yet, to everyone else who does not have the privilege for working at MI-5, he is known as Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham.

Though, he is not the only one who works at The Grid. Along side him, as Head of Section D, his right-hand man and the one who does all his dirty work sits Lucas North. As with Harry, within the walls of their headquarters, the head of Section D is known to those as Lucas North but, for those on the outside, he is the Master of Arms, Guy of Gisborne and is feared by all. With Harry Pearce's firm grip on not only the people of London but also his right-hand man, Lucas North as second in command to Harry Pearce or rather the Sheriff of Nottingham, terrorizes the people of London into submission. While Lucas North or Guy of Gisborne as he is known, is the Master of Arms to the Sheriff, he is not the only Gisborne to follow orders from a man who only cares about the good of the country. Along with Gisborne, the Sheriff has Gisborne's younger sister, Isabella or to those at MI-5, Erin Watts.

While the legend depicts Guy of Gisborne and Robin Hood as arch enemies, both competing for the affection of Marian of Knighton, the modernized version being set in MI-5, these former rivals are now united together as allies against the threat of one Arkady Kachimov, known to many as the tyrant that is Prince John. As mentioned previously in the beginning of this chapter the job description is to protect Queen and Country, MI-5 or rather the characters of Robin Hood are only concerned about one thing and one thing only. The safety of the Queen or in terms of Robin Hood, Good King Richard the Lionheart.

As part of the job description with MI-5, they also from time to time require the help from other secret services. For that, MI-5 usually appoint the help from none other than America's CIA and at the head of the CIA is Samuel Walker, whose Robin Hood counterpart is Edward of Knighton. Beisde Walker is MI-5's liason officer, Sarah Caulfield who takes on the role of Sir Edward's daughter, Marian. As with Marian, Sarah is feisty, beautiful and not afraid to defy the rules to do what's right for the country. Though, the two of them are similar in personalities, their relationships do not share common qualities. In the legend of Robin Hood, Marian has her affections towards the outlaw himself and despises everything about the Sheriff of Nottingham and more importantly Guy of Gisborne, however with this modernized retelling, Marian's affections changes and is directed towards none other than Robin Hood's former enemy now ally, Guy of Gisborne. But, and this a huge but, while Marian may now be in love with Gisborne and not Robin, Sarah in her role as Marian still uses Lucas as a way to get information. She plays games with him as did Marian and acts on his love for her to get whatever she needs in order to pass on information. In some sense, Marian is now the enemy because both she and Sarah have secret identities that neither Lucas nor Gisborne know about. Marian with her identity as the Nightwatchman and Sarah with her identity as part of Nightingale. In both cases, Lucas and Gisborne were both shocked by the revelation that the women they loved were actually their enemies. Although in the end Gisborne's love for Marian gets the better of him and he plunges his sword through her when she declares her love for Robin, Lucas does not kill Sarah. Nevertheless, his love for her slowly dies when he discovers that she has lied to him about being part of Nightingale.

With the loss of Sarah or rather Marian, her death weighs heavily Gisborne's mind and he is filled with guilt. But not all hope is lost and Lucas as Gisborne soon find love or rather reunites with an old flame, Maya introduced as Meg. Though, tragic circumstances steal the life of Maya and she dies in Lucas's arms as did with Meg when she dies in Gisborne's arms.

Now that the characters of the former villains of the Robin Hood legend have been introduced, the time has now come for the introduction of the legend himself and his Merry Men. It was previously mentioned that Robin and Gisborne used to be rivals but now that this story is retold, the two have become allies and good friends. As the well-loved hero, Adam Carter shines in the spotlight as Robin and along side him as his Merry Men are: Cal as Much, Malcolm as Little John, Tariq as Will, Ben as Tuck, Ros as Kate, Ruth as Djaq and the traitor Connie as Allan.

It was discovered by both Robin and Gisborne that they shared more family history than previously thought and in turn, they discovered the truth about Robin's father, Lord Malcolm of Locksley and Gisborne's mother, Lady Ghislaine of Gisborne. Through the secret affair of their parents, Robin and Gisborne learnt that they shared a half brother. As their half brother, Dimitri comes in and plays the role of Archer.

Now that the characters have been introduced and all the characters are intertwined with their roles they play, the time has arrived for the retelling of the legend to begin.

And so dear Readers, let the first chapter commence.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of Guy of Gisborne

**Chapter 1: The Return of Guy of Gisborne**

News of one of their own being captured then tortured by the FSB known to them as the Black Knights reached the Grid and the ears of Harry Pearce. Lucas North had been taken prisoner by the FSB and tortured by them to retreive vital information to pass on to Arkady Kachimov. Knowing that one of their own had their life in such turmoil that was not only dangerous for him but also for the safety of the country, Harry knew that there was only one choice to make. That choice was to bring back Lucas before it was too late. Although it had been 8 years since Lucas had been in the company of the FSB, Harry knew only too well that whatever the FSB may do to him, Lucas would never divulge any information that could put the country at risk. Lucas was only a few men that Harry trusted and had his full confidence in. He knew that Lucas was always on their side and would never do anything that would comprise the saftey of the Queen or her country.

An operation was put into action to bring Lucas back safely and in charge of the operation known as G.I.S.B.O.R.N.E, Harry assigned Adam to be the one to organize the team so they were ready to do what they had to do in order to bring Lucas home to London. Although most of the team shared Harry's concern about Lucas's welfare, there was no comparison to the concern of a younger sister for her older brother. And that was exactly what Erin was feeling when she heard the news that her brother was being tortured by the FSB.

Upon hearing the news that her brother and Harry's right-hand man was in danger of being tortured to death, Erin wanted to help with the operation. But knowing that she was too close to the person involved, Adam had told her that she couldn't be part of the rescue operation.

_"Look Erin, I know you are worried about Lucas... we all are but you are too close and if you were to be part of this operation, Lucas could be in more danger. Not only that but if the FSB finds out that you are his sister they might use you as a bargaining chip. His life for yours and if I were Lucas, I wouldn't want my sister to be in any danger. Especially my younger sister as an older brother it is my duty to protect her."_ Adam said as he tried to persuade her to change her mind about joining them on the operation.

_"But he's my brother!" _Erin shouted in his face.

Adam shook his head and replied, his tone filled with authority,_ "We can't take the risk, Erin. You need to stay here while we take control of the operation."_

Adam was infuriating her and Erin was about to shoot back an answer and slap his face when Cal grabbed her hand in mid air.

_" Adam's right, Erin we can't take the risk of letting them use you in exchange for his life. And anyway, Lucas would want you to be here when we return. Your his little sister, and if he found out that we allowed the FSB to use you for him, he would kill the lot of us. He wouldn't want anything to happen to you even if it would mean risking his own life." _Cal said trying to ease the anger in the air.

Connie had overheard the conversation between Adam, Erin and Cal and as ever in her usual pessimistic tone she interjected, _"I'm not being funny but that's to say if we do rescue him"._

Erin shot a glare at her but Connie didn't seem to mind and she just shrugged her shoulders.

_"All I'm saying is that we don't even know how many guards the FSB has and even if we do manage to get him out, we still got to find a way to get back to London before Kachimov sends more guards after us."_

Adam just shook his head in disapproval and replied trying to keep the optimisim, _"Well that's why we are putting this operation into place. With this operation we will be able to find a way in and find a way out before Kachimov gets the chance to do anything to us."_

And with that he left. Connie was about to say something else when Adam cut her with a glance and beckoned her to dfollow him leaving Cal alone with Erin who was trying to comfort her that they would bring Lucas back home safely.

It was the afternoon and all morning the team had been wrorking on the operation but the one thing that still had thme worried was what to do when Kachimov did come after them. They were about to discuss it when Harry entered.

_"Debriefing meeting in the boardroom now!"_

Both Adam and the others followed him yet as they were about to leave, Adam turned around and told Erin, _"You stay here."_

Erin was shocked, not only did Adam want her not to be part of the operation but he did not want her to be part of Harry's debriefing. He was really getting on her nerves and Erin was about to answer back when Cal gave her a soft smile. She nodded and returned back to what she was doing at the computers.

In the boardroom everyone was gathered anticipating what Harry would say to them. And they didn't have to wait long because as soons as everyone was seated he opened his mouth to speak.

_"As you all are aware this operation is particularly delicate as it involves one our own. So do you really think that I am prepared to risk everything including the life of one our own?" _But he didn't wait for answer, he just carried on.

_"A clue...no!"_

From where she was sitting at her desk, Erin could see the ongoing conversation, mostly between Harry and Adam. However, although she couldn't overhear what they were saying she knew it had something to do with her brother and she didn't like not hearing what they were discussing. From what it looked like from were she was, Adam seemed to be saying something that was making Harry angry and even Dimitri seemed like he was defending everything what Harry said. Watching what they were trying to say was something she couldn't take and so not wanting to feel bad about not helping out with the operation, Erin turned away and carried on with not actually doing anything.

She was lost in her thoughts about her and Lucas when she was brought back to reality with a slight touch from a hand on her shoulder. Erin turned around, Ruth was there and with her she had a sympathetic smile on her face. From her smile, Erin knew what she was thinking. Adam and the team had in a previous life did not trust or even like Lucas after what happened with Sarah nor did they not like him after she had told them about what he did to her when they were kids. But, no matter what he had done, Lucas was still her brother and as his sister, her love for him would never change. Yes, they had been bitter towards each other when they reunited after many years and yes, she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him immediately for what he had done, but that didn't mean she couldn't in time accept his forgiveness.

Erin smile back at Ruth knowingly and said quietly, _"I know what you must be thinking Ruth, that he has done some terrible things in his life but, he's my brother and no matter what he has done he will always be my brother."_

Ruth nodded and walked away. Minutes later the team re-emerged from the boardroom with looks on their faces that Erin couldn't quite figure out. She'd just let out a sigh when she spotted Adam walking over to his desk. This was her opportunity to confront him about what he had said earlier to her and she was going to take it. She calmly rose up from her desk and walked over to where Adam was sitting. Adam had heard her approaching and looked up from his computer.

_"Look Erin..."_ but he was cut off by her reply.

_"No, you look Adam. I know you and Lucas used to be rivals in a previous life but that doesn't mean he deserves anything less than what would normally happen when we would be rescuing anyone else."_

Adam sighed and answered, _"This is not about what we used to be. It's about what's the right action to take now and like I said earlier, the best option for us to take with this operation is allow you to not be part of it."_

But Erin was not to going to back down and she stood her ground.

_"Adam, either I'm part of this team or not. By the looks of it I'm not. But aren't you the one always going on about being part of a team and making a team decision? But how am I suppose to be part of this team if the one whose always going on about being a team isn't letting me help?"_

Adam finally relented, _"Fine, you may be part of this operation but because Harry put me in charge you will do as I say, understood?"_

Erin nodded in agreement. Pleased that she was now part of rescuing her brother back from the FSB, Erin went back to her desk and started to track down other information that would help them rescue Lucas.


	3. Chapter 2: Operation GISBORNE

**Chapter 2: Operation G.I.S.B.O.R.N.E**

Everything was put into place and the team were now underneath the headquarters of the FSB in the tunnels that were hopefully leading them in the right direction of the prison cells. Adam and Cal were about to go down another route when Malcolm called them, _"Hey guys! Down here!"_

Sure enough Malcolm had found the door they had been looking for. _"Okay, Tariq work your magic and get this door open." _Adam instructed.

Tariq was barely through when Ruth appeared, _"Guards are on their way down."_

Malcolm looked at Adam with that look on his face. Adam nodded knowingly what he was thinking and so with all his strength Malcolm knocked down the door. The door clattered to the floor and the team ran inside. Once they were all in, Adam with the help from Malcolm and Tariq managed to get the door back up. They blocked it allowing them some time before the guards were able to attack them. Once inside the cells, the team noticed the space was lightly lit and because of the lack of light in the room it was impossible to see if Lucas was in here. Quietly, Adam ordered the others to search each cell individually and to be careful not to make any noise to attract the guards attention. There were not many cells in the room so it was hardly an arduous task to find the right one and indeed after only a few checks, Tariq managed to find Lucas.

All his sense were in full alert and Lucas was about to pull out his concealed gun from underneath his shirt when he recognized a voice, _"Woah, it's ok Lucas it's only us."_

The sound of the recognizable voice brought Lucas into complete shock. Never in his wildest dreams did he thought he would be rescued. For 8 years he had been tortured, and with every session of beatings that was thrust upon him, any hope of being rescued diminished. But now the hope was reignited when he saw the faces of the team.

_"What on earth are you doing here?" _Lucas asked knowing full well what the consequences would be if the guards discovered they were here.

Cal looked at him with that smile, _"This is a rescue and we are undetected."_

Lucas looked at him and then back at Adam. _"You know you won't have much time before the guards realize that one of their prisoners have escaped." _Adam nodded.

With the help on both sides, the team managed to heave open the cell bars and with Lucas out from the cell, the gang went on with their next part of the operation. The part to escape. Ruth who had been watching the door confirmed that the coast was clear and with that conformation the gang went on their way to make their escape. They were about half way down the tunnel from where they had come from when Adam suddenly stopped. Something in the air didn't feel right and he was about to voice his concern when they were surrounded by guards.

From out of the corner, Kachimov stepped forwarad out of the shadows, clapped his hands together and said in a gleeful tone, _"Well, well well. Look who we have here. Why it isn't MI-5 come to resuce one of their own."_

The team knew they were outnumbered but they knew if they didn't attempt to attack Kachimov and the guards, they wouldn't be able to escape. Adam was about to give the signal to release the attack when Kachimov stepped forward and smiled. A smile that caused Adam and the rest of the team to realize that he had done something. Something that would give him and the FSB an advantage over them.

_"I wouldn't think of doing anything I wouldn't do. Not if you want to see her die before your very eyes." _and with that two of the guards stepped forward holding Erin at gunpoint. Lucas's eyes widened with fear as he saw Erin being held at gunpoint. He was about to lunge forward when Adam caught him and dragged him back.

_"Lucas don't. It's not going to help."_

Lucas turned sharply and glared at him, his voice now in hushed yet threatening tone.

_"Adam, do you really think I'm going to stand back and watch him threaten to harm my sister while you try to talk him into handing her over?" _But he didn't wait for Adam to answer. _"No, I didn't think so."_

From his backside pocket, Lucas pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Kachimov. _"Let her go, Kachimov or I swear I will shoot."_

_"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, if you shoot me the guards have it on my orders to kill her and then what would the point be in you killing me?"_

Cautiously, Lucas lowered his weapon and went back to join the gang. With silence in the air, Adam broke it.

_"Okay, Kachimov now that you have us surrounded and there is nowhere for us to go, tell us what do you want?"_

_"What makes you think I want anything at least of all from MI-5?"_

Adam stepped forward with Cal and Malcolm at his side.

_"Don't think us the fool, Kachimov. You wouldn't have intercepted us if you didn't want anything. So I'll ask you again, what do you want?"_

Kachimov began to circle the gang and stopped in front of Adam. Feeling not threatened by his prescence, Adam stepped forward.

_"That request is simple: him," _pointing at Lucas, _"for her." _Pointing back to Erin.

_"What do you want from me?" _Lucas asked.

Kachimov moved from Adam to Lucas and replied, _"You have information concerning a certain operation that proves vital to us and we need that information in order to bring the operation into action."_

Lucas looked at Adam then back to Kachimovwith a smirk and a raised eyebrow, _"And what makes you think that I would divulge any information to you that will put at risk our monarch and her country?"_

Kachimov didn't reply instead he turned back around and walked over to where Erin was being held by two of his guards. Before Lucas had time react, out of nowhere Kachimov pulled out a knife and held the point of the knife to Erin's side, making her catch her breath.

_"I don't think," _he told Lucas, _"I know. And you will give me that information unless you wish to see your dear sister bleed to death."_

_"Well I guess then. this is a good day to die."_ Malcolm stated and with that the gang pulled out their weapons and charged at them.

Before either Kachimov or the guards had time to process what was happened, gunshots were being fired throughout the tunnel until there was order from Kachimov to retreat back to the headquarters. Soon the gang saw the retreating figures of the guards and Kachimov and with a sigh of relief they laid down their weapons. They were about to head for the escape when they were interrupted by short, spaced out breaths. Both Adam and Lucas turned around to where the sounds were coming from and the sight in front of them made their guns drop to the floor.

_"Erin!" _Lucas shouted as he rushed over to her, Adam and the others following him behind. Lucas dropped to his knees and cradled Erin's head on his lap.

_"Erin, stay with me. Everything is going to be okay."_ Lucas reassured her as Ruth attended the wound that was bleeding out from her right side.

Adam looked at Erin then back at Ruth, _"Can you save her?"_

Ruth nodded and began to work on stopping the bleeding for she knew that if the bleeding didn't stop, Erin would slowly bleed to death.

Half an hour later, Ruth had managed to stop the bleeding from a makeshift bandage. Though the bleeding had stopped, Erin had lost too much blood that she had slipped into unconciousness.

Adam came over to where Lucas was holding her in his arms. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Adam quietly told him,_ "Lucas, we need to move otherwise Kachimov and his guards will be back down here."_

Lucas's head shot up and he turned towards Adam so that he was facing him directly in the eyes, _"No, we can't go just yet. Erin's still to weak to move." _

_"We're not going to leave her. Malcolm will carry her. But we do need to go." _

Knowing that Adam was right and the guards would soon be back once they've regrouped, Lucas allowed Erin to be lifted into Malcolm's arms. But although Adam had wanted him to be the one leading them out from the tunnels because he knew their formation better than they did, Lucas did not stray from Erin's side. He wanted to be there, he wanted to be the brother he should have been. And in that moment, he was. He was the brother she once knew. The brother he was before he so carelessly gave her up to a man who had promised to take care of her or so he thought. Solemnly, the gang walked back through the tunnel, their minds not only on whether Erin was going to surive but also to what Kachimov was planning to do next. Whatever it was, they knew that they would have to be one step ahead of him before he took action.


	4. Chapter 3: In League with Nightingale

**Chapter 3: In League with Nightingale**

Two days after they had almost lost Erin, the team were back in London and back at The Grid. Harry had been informed by Adam about what had happened. Once informed, Harry made sure that Erin was on leave to recover from her ordeal. Erin, at first had protested that she was fine to be back on the job, but Harry insisted that she take the time off. Knowing that his sister was stubborn and not likely to heed to Harry's advice, Lucas promised Harry that he would keep an eye on her. Harry only too gladly agreed with Lucas's suggestion and told him to take leave as well, just to ensure that Erin did rest.

While Lucas knew that the team needed his expertise to help them figure out what Kachimov's next move was, Adam reassured him that if they did need his help he would be in contact.

The constant noise of the team tapping of the keys on the keyboard could be heard throughout The Grid and while each team member got on with what they were required to do by Harry, Adam was busy discussing with Cal, Malcolm and Tariq what had happened previously and how on earth did Kachimov know they were going to be there.

_"There is no way that he could have known we'd be there unless someone told him." _ Adam said.

_"But no one else knew what we were doing." _Cal replied.

Malcolm just huffed and said in a frustrated tone, _"Well someone must have done!"_

The only problem was they couldn't think of anyone who could possibly have told them. A sudden thought then came to Adam. Both Cal and Malcolm registered his sudden thought. But Adam didn't share what he was thinking with them. Instead, whilst leaving the two of them confused he walked over to Harry's office, knocked on the door and went inside. Cal as ever was more confused than Malcolm and was about to question his confusion to Malcolm, when Malcolm shook his head and announced,

"_Well don't ask me what he's thinking of."_

_"I wasn't!" _Cal whined attempting to put on his most convincing innocent face. Malcolm rolled his eyes in reply and went off to check on how Tariq was getting on with tracing the signal that he'd found.

In his office, Harry had heard Adam voice his concern about who could have passed on the information to Kachimov and the FSB, but when Adam had told him his suspicions Harry didn't want to believe it.

_"Adam, there is no way she could have told him. For one she wasn't even hear when the discussion of the operation was in place and two, the CIA does not deal with Kachimov and the FSB. They leave that part of the talks to us." _

Adam was about to counter argue the first point Harry made, but then though better of it when he realized that if he did tell Harry, Harry would probably never let him hear the last of it. He would probably tell him that he should have consulted him about his thought before he'd even considered contacting the CIA and their liaison officer. However it was too late as Harry had noticed his hesitation.

_"What is it?_"

As soon as soon as Harry had asked the question, Adam knew only to well that he could skirt around avoiding the question because sooner or later, though he knew it would be likely sooner, Harry would find out the truth. Pulling himself together by taking a deep breath, Adam began to answer.

_"You mentioned that Sarah wasn't here when we were discussing the operation."_

Harry nodded.

_"Well, that's not entriely true._"

Harry didn't like the sound of what Adam was trying to tell him but nevertheless, he beckoned him to continue.

_"Okay, I know I should have asked you permission before contacting the CIA but at that moment in time I thought it would be a waste of time and therefore, called Sarah to ask her if she could find out anything that we didn't already know about what Kachimov and the FSB might be up to."_

Harry ran a hand across his forehead, _"And you told her to come over if she did find anything out."_

_"Yes, but I didn't expect her to stay in the building. I thought that as soon as she told us what she knew about Kachimov and the FSB she'd leave." _

_"But how do you know that she didn't?"_

_"Because I saw her leaving as soon as we had finished discussing the operation tactics."_

Harry shook his head disapprovingly. Adam knew that he'd made a fatal error that could have possibly led to not only one death but two.

_"And you didn't think anything of it when you saw her leaving the building as soons as you'd finished discussing?" _Harry asked, a hint of anger present in his tone of voice.

_"No, I didn't think anything of it. I just thought that she was still here to speak with you!" _Adam replied, his voice slightly raised.

Harry nodded in response and then remained silent for few minutes before Adam broke it.

_"Well, what do you want us to do?" _

_"I want you and the rest of the team to find out why Sarah wanted to pass on information to the FSB. Something isn't right about this and anyway the CIA doesn't have any need of telling the FSB anything. Not while they are trying to threaten the safety of the President and everyone in the White House."_

Adam bowed and then left. Back in The Grid, Adam saw the team working diligently at the computers but something was bothering him. He already knew that some of them had already raised their doubts about Sarah the first time she had tried to help out but as usual Adam dismissed their concerns. However, at this moment in time Adam was wondering if it was such a good idea that he'd dismissed their concerns.

It had already been a week since Harry had told her to take leave, but being stuck in the house with nothing to do except watch those annoying soaps on the television, Erin was beginning to go out of her mind. Watching from the ktichen counter, Lucas could sense his sister's frustration but as Harry had instructed he was keeping an eye on her. Lucas knew that the wound still needed time to heal before she could go back to The Grid and it wouldn't leave anything to chance. She may feel like she's fully recovered but Lucas knew that any overload of work could cause stress and Erin was still to weak to cope.

For the hundredth time Erin slumped down onto the couch and threw the changer on the floor.

_"Urgh! This is getting boring! I need to be doing something not being stuck indoors watching the telly." _She screamed.

_"I know what you can do," _Lucas said as he came over and sat down beside her, _"why don't you stop complaining and just enjoy the fact that Harry's even let you take leave._"

Erin punched him on the shoulder. _"Lucas, I'm being serious!"_

_"Yeah, well so am I. It's not everyday you get to relax. And anyway, you're always going about not having any breaks from work." _He said with a cheeky smile.

_"Well that's because we're always overloaded with paperwork that we are to busy to do anything. But we are not overloaded with paperwork now!" _

_"Erin, you could have been killed."_

_"But I wasn't. I'm still alive." _

_"Yeah, but you could have. It's lucky Ruth stopped the bleeding. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to save you. I mean if anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it. Not after everything I've put you through." _

Erin shifted her sitting position and place her hand over Lucas's.

_"But this time it wouldn't be your fault."_

Her response made him cast his eyes downwards and retreat his hand from underneath hers.

_"So you do blame me for what happened in the past?" _Lucas asked in a hushed tone.

Erin's hand reached up and touched his cheek. _" No I don't blame you for what you did. I mean I may have done in the past but that's what it is. The past and whatever may have occured between us in the past is now completely forgotten. All that matters now is what we have in the present. Yes, I may have been killed but I wasn't. I'm still here. Here with you and you shouldn't blame yourself for what could have happened. It didn't happen so let's not dwell on it."_

While Erin was talking, Lucas had reached up for hand and wrapped his around hers.

_"You're my sister, Erin. My baby sister and no matter what happens, I promise I will never let anything or anyone come between us. I love you. Always have and always will." _Lucas told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly embrace.

_"And I love you." _

The two siblings remained in the embrace for a few moments when they were disturbed by the sound of Lucas's mobile ringing loudly from his back pocket. Releasing Erin from the hug, Lucas sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. The caller ID said "Adam" and he knew he must be wanted back at The Grid.

_"Yeah, Adam what is it?" _Lucas asked placing the receiver end to his ear.


End file.
